


WTF?

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: A little reaction toDrowning Sorrows(written the day after it)
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	WTF?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/48612.html) on 14 November 2007

Jack wakes with a start, heart pounding. "What the…?"

The Doctor looks over at him, a bit green himself. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah. I dreamed we were – you know – just good friends. Nothing more!" Jack takes in the Doctor's expression and adds incredulously, "You too?"

A nod. "It's that _Unfeathered_ ," the Doctor explains. "She wanted to try and write us without the slash."

Jack stares. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just to prove she could, I think."

"And now that she's proved it?"

Fortunately, the Doctor can see the past, present _and_ future. He grins, wolfishly. "Normal service will be resumed very soon."


End file.
